The Turtledove
by RenataUsha
Summary: My first fic. An non-conventional pairing (I guess) and non-yaoi. Some blood, some death (sort of). Please R&R!!!!!!!! I'm not quite sure how good it came out.


This was just a little inspiration that drifted into my mind durin' a   
chemistry quiz. Ah, such works one can create when workin'   
stoichiometry. Not much to warn against. Some angst I guess, and   
you could call this a death fic, sort of. Beware, I'm not quite sure   
how good this piece is. I winged alot of it since it strayed from   
the line I had previously imagined and it was an hour by day work.  
  
Norm disclaimer. GW no mine, though how I wouldn't mind it bein' so.  
  
*********************************  
The Turtledove  
By RenataUsha  
*********************************  
  
Sunshine...and birdsong...terror screams...and death.  
  
Shouts are surrounding, suffocating us. Why are they yelling so   
much? There's no reason to. The table is a complete mess while   
guests are running around fleeing in horror. The crack of shattering   
dinery and the rustles of swinging tableclothes and curtains. I   
can't see what's happening! Trying to break the way though the   
massive crowd. It's only one person. What happened...where-is-? My   
view clears onto the open hall end...no... A view between the   
scurrying people...  
  
The scent of lavender and lilacs floats in the vibrant air...  
  
He's waving that weapon around. Why is he-doing?... His eyes are   
locking this way, cold, calculating...but what is he pointing that   
gun at? What-his harsh gaze trails around the open hall, over the   
rafters, the violet curtains before resting here again. A step   
forward... his eyes narrow, a flash of something in them...   
Oblivious movement echoes behind... The sameunusual feeling as he   
raises the black metal toward here, safety off and trigger   
squeezing. Wh-? The same feeling in the word..."No one, but me."   
And his arm is blown through. The others tackle him to the ground   
and push the gun away. 'No-one-' No, past the table, catch his eyes   
as they lead him off. The crimson slowly wades out over the oak   
floor as I fall to my knees...  
  
One small birdsong watches in the sunny trees...  
  
~~~  
  
"Sir. Sir. Wake up, sir." A soft vibration fanned through the old   
mattress. An exhausted groan escaped him as he shifted his stiff   
bones. The deep purple irises sized when the warm sunlight touched   
them. The golden bath poured though the raised window revealing worn   
pine furniture that lined the whitewashed walls, the large double bed   
in the middle. The same light reflected off of the golden head of   
the lady who hovered over the bed's occupant. She lightly rapped the   
sterile sheets again. "Mister Maxwell, it's time for your   
medication." When his tired eyes came to rest on her, she flashed a   
kind smile before turning to the old nightstand cluttered with   
inhalers and pill bottles. She poured some from each vial and gently   
lifted the ceramic pitcher to pour a glass of water. After carefully   
setting the glass and medication down, the young murse helped her   
patient tp prop himself up against the light pine headboard. She   
fetched the supplies again and placed them in his thin hands. "Here   
you are, Mister Maxwell."  
  
A soft call chirped through the window with the breeze from the   
nearby cyress tree. Another cheery smile washed overthe nurse's   
face. She turned back to her patient and took the empty glass   
away. "Your friends have come calling again today?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Only Livia today, though," Duo replied watching the tree   
branches rustling. "I guess the others were busy, but Liv is always   
here. I swear, she's been with me ever since-then..." He let his   
sentence trail off as a griefing rememberance flashed over his   
features. After a moment, he shook it off and turned toward the   
lady. "Tell me, Kat, what's she doing now?"  
  
Kat moved to the breezy window and peeked outside. A giggle escaped   
her once she spied the oddly little turtledove, dusty grey and   
fluttery, bouncing along a thin branch cooing out high soprano   
notes. "She's having a lively time out there," she reported   
back. "Livia nearly never has a rest, doesn't she?" she inquired   
back to Duo.  
  
"No, she rests though sometimes she visits me at night. She been   
coming more frequently nowadays." Suddenly, a spasm chain of racks   
and coughs overcame him. Kat rushed back to his side and helped him   
to lay back down onto the rumpled bed covers. She reached down and   
pulled up the thick throw over him. As she announded her normal   
leave, he reached out a wizzled hand grabbing her wrist. In a hoarse   
voice, he asked her to tell him how everything was going. He insisted   
despite her saying he needed rest.  
  
Finally she convinced him to release her. Kat pulled a cream   
upholstered chair over to the bedside and settled herself into it.   
He tiredly closed his eyes and released a deep breath. Her sweet   
alto voice filled the room about them in her normal happy tone.   
Listening to the soft, familiar drone of young Kat, his mind drifted   
back to his dream, a vague memory to his eternal milestone and their   
last promise to each other. Thoughts drifting back to the past and   
his dreams along the silent birdsong echoing from the cypress tree.  
  
~~~  
  
Kat softly shut the door behind her with a heavy sigh. She stood   
there motionless and her hand still on the brass knob, her   
sympathetic mind lingering on the sad man inside. Only the steady   
ticking oof the grandfather at the end of the hall stirred the   
darkened space. After a minute, heavy steps echoed down the black   
hall. A warm hand clutched her shoulder as a warm breath leaked onto   
the neck under her bunned tresses. She let one hand release the knob   
and rest on the one on her shoulder. "How are you, Kat?" the deep   
voice inquired in a concerned tone.  
  
Kast turned aroundand smiled reassuringly. "I'm okay, Trieze. I'm   
only worried aobut Mister Maxwell. He's getting worse. I don't   
think this is just another relapse." She let another series of tears   
escape as she leaned on against Trieze. He wrapped his other arm   
around her waist drawing her in closer for comfort.  
  
He let a dampened sigh out as he peered down at her golden head. "I   
know. Maybe Mister Maxwell's just tired of it all. He lost more   
than just his heart long ago."  
  
Kat's face sharpened in anger. She clutched Trieze's pale button up   
and leaned in closer. "Only beacause *he* killed her. She was his   
heart," she snipped out venomly.  
  
A tired look took over Trieze's features. "Because *he* lovered her,   
too, but she loved Mister Maxwell. Besides, he's probably still on a   
penal colony in some remote cluster." He pushed her out at arms   
length to look into her eyes. "Now. How about we get ready?" he   
perked out. She softly smiled an affimative excusing him off saying   
she'd be down after one final check.  
  
Suddenly, an odd melody floated in through the hall end window. Kat   
quietly stepped overan lifted the pane. Leaning out on the white   
painted beam, she peered out over the still neighborhood aglow under   
pale moonlight. A soft smile passed over Kat's lips as she   
recognized Mister Maxwell's turtledove companion. She turned to go   
down the hall, but halted for a moment. Shaking her head slightly,   
she rushed down the stair with a bewildered expression adorning her   
toward the odd floral scent lingering in the hallway end.  
  
~~~  
  
How long ago had it been? That norming. How long? Her hair in the   
breeze looking out that window. Watching...watching her closed eyes,   
her spun hair, her small hands fidgeting that chain. How long...  
  
She didn't know me. Everyone else could see my heart. They were   
also after me to go get her. Even her brother took me aside and said   
it was okay. But... crap... she-she didn't even notice me. In her   
lofty room she said and I watched. Hm... yeah... watched her watch   
him.  
  
But he left then, didn't he? She still didn't turn an ear to me.   
Well, till I decided on my project...  
  
~~~  
  
Kat walked up ont othe podium at the end of the banquet hall. The   
lavender gown swaying around her as she faced the audience of a   
hundred guests. She flashed a bright smile and leaned into the   
microphone. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for   
attending the fiftith anniversary of the Maxwell Oraphanage."  
  
~~~  
I have seen so many kids out on the streets. Even here on earth   
stealing to live or killing only to the end up dying themselves. I   
won't let it happen to others.  
  
How long had it been running? God, I can't even keep track of time   
anymore. I didn't even care, it-it got started. A rocky start, but   
it got started... because of her. She gave me what I needed...   
and ... and... had me stay for supper.  
  
God, please get my mind off of this. I-remember the candles. Her   
fuse box had gone dead and the electrician couldn't come. Thousands   
all around reflecting in the glass and mirrors, reflecting back...   
onto... her. She was at the living room table reading before.   
Sandwiches and chips. All this only because I was asking her for   
money.  
  
~~~  
  
A heavy breath escaped him as he lay among the orderly placed   
covers. A pained expression settled on his face growing with each   
rack of air. Slowly the moon drifted through the silent room. A low   
mist waved through the summer air into the open window and past the   
swaying curtains with a gentle breeze. An odd stillness settled with   
the mist. A small gleam showered from between his white fingers.  
  
~~~  
  
What had we started? A streetrat and a princess. When I went there,   
I had resolved to start nothing, keep that disappearing line before   
us. No one was surprised. God, they could be asses sometimes. Arab   
boy was the worst. I admit. We ate, we kissed, we got together...   
we... together. I got my orphanage up and we kept our distance in   
politics, but ... we-stayed-together. Her aquamarine eyes, the only   
way to describe them. She was still vice foreign minister, I a   
Sweeper.  
  
When did it change? Beyond my work and her work... how... I don't   
know... I don't care. I had waht I wanted, then. My life was full.   
All my loves were there. My company, my home, my gundam in heart, my   
orphanage, my lady-all my goal, my peace, my heart, my... soul.   
But... God, help me... I lost the important part. She was going to   
join me. When... when... why? When he returned... with his new wish.  
  
~~~  
  
A cool summer breeze collecting one after antoher through the square   
chamber, blowing around loose papers and waving loose fabrics hanging   
about in the open closet and over furniture. Beams of silver   
moonlight poured out bathing the lonely man struggling in the thrown   
bed. A thin curtain of sweat beaded along his brow. He yanked his   
head toward the window letting the calm gust brush his grey locks and   
he balled his hands whittening his knobby knuckles. Suddenly, bright   
beams poked through the cracks around the door and through the   
keyhole. Soft flutter rustlings echoed out around the area. A faint   
fragrance drifted on the vibrating air.  
  
~~~  
  
He came back. He came back for her... for her... to tell her now.   
Now, NOW! After-how long was it? Years, years he had waited. Waited   
to find it. To find what... his humanity... his being...his self-  
worth...his heart... his *soul*? No. If he thought she was them,   
then he was wrong. Wrong because she was my heart, my *soul*, not   
his. One doesn't leave to find something he thinks is right under   
his nose!  
  
But... he-believed...she was... and... Oh, Lord... 'No one, but   
me'... he had said it after stealing my heart. He should have killed   
me............ No.  
  
She would want me to go one. I should come later. I had others to   
save. Fifty years I've carried and am ready to pass on the load.   
Someone else can have my one joy left after her, my single living   
dream. They'll take good careo of it.  
  
What was our last promise? The early one? No, God, I can't forget,   
I can't forget. Angel of Death, you let my life go that day, will   
you fail me now? What is our golden promise?  
  
~~~  
  
A single tear slipped down her pale cheek as she stood up in Trieze's   
arms. He led her up onto the podium and the two young people faced   
the old substitute director. His blue green eyes warmed at their   
proud faces. Holding out a white parchment to them, he   
announced, "In the place of Mister Duo Maxwell, I name Miss Katherine   
Barton and her fiance, Trieze Mariques, the new directors of the   
Maxwell Orphanage. Congratulations." He handed the deed over to Kat   
and shook Trieze's hand.  
  
A smile spread on her face as she witnessed the heavy applause   
following the transactions. 'Quatre did well. Now, Duo.'  
  
~~~  
  
A vague memory.  
  
The pouring sunlight paints all in a golden hue. she sits there   
quietly, placidly. Small strands play around in the twirling   
breezes.The old cypress tree towers out front and catches in her   
aquamarine eyes.  
  
Her fingers lace around with the golden chain. The small smile   
breaks as he wraps his arms aroundm her an his hands over her own.   
They only sit for a moment staring at the pressed palms until he   
gently prys opem them. The engraved hearts cut into the golden top.  
  
Silence but the wind. A whisper from her. Their gazes turn to   
meet. A simple question for a simple promise. Only with a smile he   
answers. He lays his head upon hers and wraps his arms tighter.  
  
A still cooing echos down on the two lovers as she watched them keep   
for dear life in each other's arms.  
  
~~~  
  
The faint blanket of summer river mist hovered over the dented oak   
floor swirling here and there in minute curls. The silver-white   
moonlight bathed over the tired man gasping for breath, an exhausted   
hold over his pale face. A warm glow spread through the room.   
Faintly an outline lingered in the corner by the open window, a shady   
figure obscured in the passing light. It turned toward the dicrepite   
patient.  
  
His violet eyes struggled their way open at the scent, the old scent,   
the sweet scent, the familiar scent of lavender and lilacs. They   
concentrated on the glass light globe mounted on the stacco ceiling,   
his mind bewildered for a few moments. Slowly, his eyes wondered   
around the oddly brightened room until they came to rest upon the   
window shade. A look of astonishment and question crossed his face   
as he struggled to lean up to see if his eyes were decieving him.  
  
She merely stood there peering out onto the cypress tree. The soft   
moonlight pouring in through showing her hands lightly clasped   
together over the swaying lavender gown. A crown of cypress adorned   
her honey tresses framing her placid features. 'Just like...'   
Suddenly he was sent back onto the matress in another coughing   
spasm. When he cracked open his eyes again, she was approaching over   
to him. The unnatural light poured through her eyes reflecting an   
eerie, bright aquamarine. Duo shakingly raised up his arm to reach   
for her. A minute spark shone from the object in his hand. He   
released a gurgling breath as she stood inches from his flexing   
fingers. "Relena," he hoarsely pleaded.  
  
The apparition seated upon the bedside and grasped the old hand. She   
cast a bright smile down toward the weary man. Leaning in closer to   
him, the golden strands fanned out over them. She placed her free   
hand over his papery cheek adn locked hteir eyes together exhausted   
violet to unearthly aquamarine. "I'm here, Duo. As we promised,"   
she whispered softly.  
  
His brows furrowed in question as a familiar scene ran thorugh his   
mind. The sunlight before when they held each other. "As we   
promised?"  
  
A quiet glow shone deep in her eyes. "Yes." She gently squeezed his   
hand and brought theirs joined up between them. "So long ago on that   
tree." She nodded toward the moonshone cypress rustling lightly in   
the cyclone of breezes. "And upon this." His hand opened revealing   
the small engraved locket, two hearts cut together upon the golden   
top. "Your first gift to me. Our promise to always be together."   
The bewilderment returning to his faace caused her to hush him before   
he started questioning again. "Our angel didn't abandon you."  
  
"Our angel?"  
  
She gently nodded her head slightly rustling the cypress wreath on   
her head. "She always watched over us. It just wasn't your time,   
then, but she has always watched over you." Deciding not to   
question, Duo only laid observing Relena after fifty years. He   
reached up his free hadn and brushed it against her pale cheek then   
ran it through her honey hair. Sitting in blissful tranquility, the   
two lovers merely stared into each other's eyes.  
  
A deep, sinking chime reverberated through the hall. One stroke, two   
stroke up th twelve. Duo's breath began to finally fail him. He   
cast a sorrowful eyes to his lost love. A tint of worry in her eyes,   
she whispered to him, "She let me come for you. Please, Duo."   
Relena pulled away from his weak hold and stood up, but still kept   
their hands joined. She lowered her eerie eyes down to him. "It's   
time for us again." A swift glance was cast to the open window.   
Leaves now floated in on an increasing summer wind. "She's here."  
  
A soft tug and a whisper. A hard gasp pounded in Duo's throat as all   
air escaped his struggling lungs. Three short stutters and a gargled   
release.  
  
Dou sat up and whirled his head around. A sudden sensation flooded   
him casuing him to jump off of hte bed in surprise. Nothing brushed   
his leg. He turned on heel and his violet eyes widened. The shell   
was laid out under the sheets, a blank expression on its lifeless   
face. The once clutched hand now relaxed and pale around the locket.  
  
He peered down toward his own hands. The limbs, transparent and   
faint, were the ones he lost fifty years ago. The locket lay in his   
right palm. Duo faced the window and Relena. His old smirk was on   
his mouth once again when he approached her. Watching her in the   
trans moonlight, he reached over her and clasped the golden object   
around her pale neck. Relena grasped his hand and he delicately   
draped his other arm around her shoulder.  
  
The two turned out toaward the large cypress tree. She stood out   
there a shady shilouette against the silver-white moon perched on the   
treetop. The skirt swayed just above her knee along with the few   
curly strands that peeked out of her hat. She raised her left hand   
an inche from under the large leather coat. The lovers smiled at   
each other before Relena turned toward the figure and stated, "We're   
ready." A faint smile perked the wraith's lips as he arms slowed   
arched out a bit. A massive pair of elegant wings streatched out   
from behind her, dusty grey and fluttery. She raised her left hand.   
A silver ball releasing out sliver beams formed there; then exploded   
in a conflagation of heavenly light.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Fin  
  



End file.
